


Its Goodbye, But We'll See Each Other Again

by YoukeyH (Vampisticated)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: hc_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampisticated/pseuds/YoukeyH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a few more hours before they have to move. <em>A few more hours and then no more Adam</em>, at least for a long while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Goodbye, But We'll See Each Other Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**hc_bingo**](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/) **[card](http://youkeyh.livejournal.com/6411.html)** under the prompt ‘moving.’ This was written in no more than 5hrs., combined with lack of sleep. So apologies for any mistakes and stuff. This is for [](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/profile)[**lizibabes**](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/), coz she's been waiting for my fills... _  
>  *ETA: This is edited. a few lines were added.*_

“Are you gonna say anything? Or are you just gonna pack all your shit and ignore the fact that I’m here?” Adam asks from a corner. His inner bitch coming out.  
   
Tommy taped off a box full of clothes and stopped. He took a deep breath and sighed. “I’m sorry. It’s just –New Jersey? I mean, I know a few people already in Belleville like Gerard, Mikey and Frank. But _Jersey_? That’s a two-day drive from here. And that is if I just drive from there to here non-stop. How will I survive not seeing the guys? You, how will we survive this Adam?”  
   
Adam stood up from where he was slumped on the floor packing some of Tommy’s things. He crossed the room, making a bee-line for his boy and hugged him. “It’s not forever Tommy.”  
   
Tommy tightened his hold on Adam. He buried his face on his chest and tried to commit to his memory how he smells. Only a few more hours before they have to move. _A few more hours and then no more Adam_ , at least for a long while.  
   
“Why can’t I just stay here?” He asks, his voice muffled from Adam’s chest. He raises his face to look at Adam. He tries to remember how his boy looks too. Like this would be the last day they would see each other. “I can stay here. I can find a job, I’d room with Kris or Brad, I can live by myself. I can’t leave.” He buries his face against Adam’s chest again. “I can’t leave you.”  
   
When Adam sighed, Tommy felt it more than heard it. Adam tugged both of them away from the boxes piled up around the room to sit on Tommy’s bed. Adam stared at him for a long time, his face having the same expression as Tommy’s.  
   
He cupped the shorter boy’s face with one hand. “Baby, you know it’s not that easy. We’re still in high school. You know you can’t live if you work somewhere like Walmart and study at the same time.”  
   
Tommy’s wants to protest that he can. _And that he was not planning to apply at_ _Walmart_ _, thank you very much_. But he understands what Adam is trying to tell him. But Adam must also understand why Tommy wants to stay. His life is here. His friends, his music, _Adam_.  
   
He crosses his arms on his chest. “I know that Adam! But it’s just unfair that I have to move now when we only have a year left of high school. That sucks on so many levels man.”  
   
Tommy was born and raised here in Burbank. He loves Burbank. It may not be the best place in California but he still loves it. He met Adam when he was 5 and Adam was almost 4. They hit it right off and became best friends fast. Years later they’re still friends. A couple of years back the word ‘boy’ was added to that. Adam is not the only friend he has, there was Monte, Kris, Brad, LP, Cam, Mia and his sister. Tommy loves them and treats all of them like his family. How can he say goodbye to years of being with them just like that? How do they expect him to just pack and move away and feel that it’s okay?  
   
“Tommy, listen to me.” Adam held him by the shoulders and stared into his eyes until he was sure Tommy was listening. “It’s only for a year okay? It’s not even a full year. You can visit us on week-offs. Or if we all can, you know we’d drive there to spend even just a day with you. After that we graduate. Then you can come back here. We’d still go with our plan to all rent one shitty house and share the rent.”  
   
Tommy only nodded. He knows it’s moot to argue at this point. “Okay. One year.”  
   
Adam grabs him again and hugs him for a long time. “Just one year baby. One year, and we’ll be together again after that. That’s all you have to keep in mind.”  
   
-  
   
The next morning, the sun had barely risen when they loaded up the rented carrier. Tommy’s friends were all there, though barely awake. Each hugged him and promised him that they’ll see each other soon. Adam was the last person he had to say goodbye to. They spent the night together in Tommy’s room packing and after, sleeping holding each other.  
   
He stands in front of Adam looking directly into his eyes. It’ll be months before he sees them this close again.  
   
“Remember what I told you alright.” Adam pulls him into a hug. “Just one year baby. One school year.” He whispers. He kisses Tommy’s hair. “I love you so much. I’ll miss you. One year.”

  
“One year.” He whispers back. He faces Adam again and this time he kisses Adam on the lips. It lasted for no longer than a minute before Tommy reluctantly let go. “I love you too Adam.”  
   
He says his last goodbye to his friends and to Adam before climbing on the back of the car. As his whole life gets smaller in the rear view mirror all he could think is _‘Just one year. One year, I’ll be able to have all of it again. I’ll be with Adam again.’_


End file.
